A Key to His Heart
by Anomaly-san72
Summary: Sora traveled to Traverse Town after having his heart broken by the people closest to him. He would eventually find someone who would not only heal his pain, but to also unlock his heart for love. SoraXAerith one-shot. UPDATED.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-Destiny Islands-

Our young hero, Sora was resting around the beautiful beaches on the Destiny Islands. The sun was shining with its bright white light and the ocean waves touching the soft sandy shore. Sora was contemplating on his thoughts, especially about his crush on Kairi. He remembers the times of how he received his Keyblade for the first time from the time of how he defeated Organization XIII to save the world from being consumed by the Heartless. He got up from his spot on the beach and decided to tell Kairi about his feelings for her.

"I am going to tell Kairi that I love her." Sora thought as he walked towards her house on the other side of the Destiny Islands when he heard noises from the cave where Kairi and Sora used to create drawings as children.

"That's strange, I am hearing some strange noises." Sora spoke as he tried to ignore the noises, but only for something to catch his attention.

"OH GOD!" a feminine voice shrieked out as it echoed over the island.

"That's Kairi's voice! She must be in trouble!" Sora shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and rushed over to the cave at a speed that would put anyone to shame.

He managed to get inside the cave with his weapon, only to drop it in shock.. Kairi was on top of Riku with her on his lap and his hands caressing her cute butt as they were enjoying each other.

Their tongues intertwining as though they were two animals battling each other for dominance.

"Yes Riku, keep going. You're making me very we- SORA?" Kairi shouted as she stopped her actions and looked at Sora who looked like he was about to break apart like ice.

Tears covered the young boy's eyes as Sora felt his heart being stabbed by a hail of daggers from what he just witnessed. Riku groaned in response as he wondered why Kairi stopped.

"Kairi, why did you stop…. SORA! Wait, I can explain." Riku spoke in vain as the spiky brunette quickly ran out of the cave. Kairi could only look at Sora in sadness as she began to cry softly, showing shame and regret in her actions. The silver haired teen could only stared at outside in pain, knowing that he lost his best friend and placed him in a great deal of heartache.

-Unknown cave on Destiny Islands-

Sora was inside another cave as he got on the Gummi ship. The Gummi Ship was a gift from Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey as an award for stopping the Heartless and told him that he could use it to visit them at Disney Castle any time that he wanted. He slowly began to regain focus as his tears stopped, his eyes were bloodshot red from his crying and began to activate the Gummi ship. Sora could only say his goodbye silently to his home as he doesn't want to be in the place which caused his pain.

"Why?" was Sora's only thought as the ship flew through the sky, heading to an unknown location.

-Traverse Town-

Aerith could only sigh in boredom as she watched the dim weather that was covering Traverse Town. Leon and Yuffie became part of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee to help rebuild Radiant Garden after the Heartless attack. She was in her usual pink dress with a red ribbon in her long brown hair, giving her a innocent aura around her. The older woman came back from her favorite coffee shop, buying some coffee beans, walking cross the town square. Aerith continued to proceed to her destination before she noticed a small figure in the center of the town square.

"Who could that be?" Aerith said with curiosity. She walked towards the figure, only to gasp in shock at what she found. Sora was laying against the lamp post, his clothes wet and dirty as he was silently wallowing in his depression.

"Sora…." Aerith whispered as she shook the boy's shoulder to see if he was conscious. Thunder began to roar in the sky, indicating that a storm was about to appear.

"I better take him back to the hotel because it's about to rain and I don't want him to get a cold from staying outside." Aerith thought as she lifted the young boy in her arms and hurried off to the hotel she is staying at.

-Traverse Town Inn-

Sora could only groan as he slowly raised from his slumber, only to discover he was inside a room at the Traverse Town Inn. Sora glanced around the room, to find Aerith sitting a chair, reading a book. Sora blushed at seeing Aerith as he has a small crush on the young woman, but dismissed these feelings as Kairi simply caught his attention more.

"Oh, I see that you have awakened from your sleep." Aerith commented as she got up and stared at the younger boy.

"Yeah, I feel like I needed to get away from the Destiny Islands for awhile, Miss Gainsborough." Sora answered sadly.

"Is something bothering you, Sora?" Aerith asked as she noticed the sad aura covering Sora.

"It's about Kairi and Riku." Sora responded as he sat down on the bed with Aerith at his side, telling the story about his suffering.

30 minutes later….

Aerith could only look at Sora in comfort as she was shocked by what she just heard. Sora told her about how Kairi betrayed him by making out with Riku. The keyblade wielder went through so much pain to be with someone he loved, only to be betrayed by those close to his heart.

"I've done so much for her!" Sora sobbed as he continued to cry on Aerith's lap with her hands going through his chocolate locks to sooth the boy's broken heart.

"Hmm…. I got an idea to cheer Sora up, but it's a bit risky." Aerith mused as she got up from the bed with Sora giving a confused look..

"Sora, how about we go out on a date?" Aerith suggested as Sora looked at her with reluctance.

"Aren't you already dating someone, Ms. Gainsborough ?" Sora stuttered out as he wiped his tears off his face and stared at the older women.

"No I am not and besides this will help you feel better." Aerith remarked.

"I guess we have a date then, but is it ok you can leave the room a little bit because I have to change my clothes first." Sora stated as Aerith left the room, giving him privacy to prepare for his date.

-Traverse Coffee Shop-

Sora and Aerith were inside the Traverse Coffee Shop, her favorite place to get coffee. Lights showered brightly inside the shop as the couple went to their seats. She could only laugh softly, remembering how red Sora was when they were walking to the coffee shop which caused him to blush slightly.

"So do you go here often Aerith?" Sora inquired.

"Of course, this is my favorite place to go when I want to get away from everything." Aerith replied as she and Sora placed their orders for one black coffee without milk or sugar and one coffee with milk and sugar.

Soon their orders came and the two brunettes began to converse with each other. Aerith listened as Sora talked about the beauty of his home, Destiny Islands and how he and his friends had a dream to leave the island to explore new worlds. Her feelings for him grew as she admired the boy's ambition for adventure and his ability to cause people to see the brighter side of things. He concentrated on the older woman as Aerith began to tell about how she enjoyed nature, her friends, and making others happy. Aerith's words caused Sora's stomach to flutter butterflies as the more he realized how much they have in common with each other.

-Traverse Town Inn-

The two brunettes were back at the inn where Sora stayed in Aerith's room due to her insistence that he needed a place to rest and she doesn't mind sharing a room with him.

"Don't worry about the room, Sora. Besides you have nowhere else to stay and given me some company." Aerith spoke as Sora didn't really felt comfortable sharing a room especially if he had to share a room with a woman.

Sora was dressed in a black shirt with red pajama pants while Aerith wore a red nightgown with a white ribbon on her chest.

"Aerith, there is something I've been wanting to tell you ever since I had came back to Traverse Town." Sora stated as Aerith listened intently.

"I have originally came here to get away from what caused me pain and was unsure about what to do then you came took me in. I felt a light shined inside the cave that was my depression and heartache." Sora explained as Aerith moved closer towards him.

"What are you trying to tell me Sora?" Aerith inquired as she has her arms crossed over her chest.

"What I am trying to tell you Aerith is that I love you despite the short few hours we have spent together because you were there when I needed someone to give me comfort and I can't imagine myself going on with my life without telling you how I feel." Sora confessed as he closed his eyes and stood still, waiting for Aerith's reaction.

What happened next was a complete surprise to Sora as all he felt was a soft pair of warm lips connecting with his own. Sora opened his eyes and found Aerith kissing him as her hands cupped his face. Their tongues wrestled each other in a moment of intense passion as \the older woman's tongue dominated the young boy and enter his mouth, tasting and savoring him.

"Mmmmm," Aerith moaned as she separated from his lips, leaving Sora with a large blush on his dazed face.

Aerith carcessed Sora's back as she pushed Sora on the queen size bed that they are sharing, leaving Sora on the bed with Aerith on top of him. Sora felt the blood rush through his body and it caused a certain part of him to become stiff and hot.

"Aerith?" Sora whimpered out as he felt somewhat unsure with the sensation that his body felt.

"Yes Sora?" Aerith asked, cuddling against Sora as she run her fingers across his chest.

"Are sure you want to do this?" Sora replied.

"I-" Aerith cut off Sora with her method of determining… she slowly grabbed the front of his shirt and flicked it off him, leaving Sora bare-chested and continued her response by rubbing his clothed penis.

"It feels like you want to do this, Sora…" Aerith's voice losing her gentle demeanor and gained a bit more lust.

Sora couldn't deny his body's urges and started to wonder why he was nervous at all. Aerith rubbed his crotch once more and Sora tried to thrust into her hand. She purred in response then hissed at him softly in his ear, her warm breath feeling so good.

"Yes...that's it. That feels good, doesn't it?" Aerith whispered.

Sora couldn't deny his feelings as he wanted Aerith to make him feel good as her fingers slipped through the waistband of his pants and underwear as she didn't want to waste anymore time teasing him. Aerith swiftly removed the garments and was very pleased as she saw Sora's erected manhood, letting him sit up on the bed.

"Oh, my sweet boy is too cold. Let's warm you up, so you can enjoy the heat of the moment." Aerith stated, letting the lust be heard in her voice as she began to lick his penis.

Sora felt the pink appendage wrap around his six-inch erected manhood as he let out a small moan before Aerith stopped for a moment.

"I know you want me, Sora, I know you do." Aerith smiled slyly as she engulfed Sora's manhood once more, moving her head up and down his shaft.

Sora felt a strange sensation within his subconscious. Something about Aerith teasing him was slightly irritating, but at the same time it made him feel good. He gently grasped the back of Aerith's head and began thrusting his hips. This action surprised Aerith who was unaware of Sora's ability to be dominant.

"He's so thick…." Aerith almost choked from the thickness of Sora's manhood, but still continued to trace her tongue along every inch of his flesh rod. Sora kept thrusting slowly, his erected penis hitting the back of Aerith's mouth as she deep throated him. The brunette woman continued to suck on his manhood, humming a small tune which sent small vibrations that intensified the pleasure Sora was feeling.

"Aerith…. I'm cumming" Sora groaned, letting out spurts of warm cum inside Aerith's moist, mouth.

She took her mouth off his manhood with Sora lying down on the bed in slight exhaustion. The tip of his penis was oozing out a small trails of pre-cum. Sora felt himself becoming limp as sweat covered his body.

"Looks like I will have to clean you up…" Aerith spoke with glee as she licked off the pre-cum off Sora's manhood while causing it to become hard again.

Sora sat up slightly before Aerith looked at him, "I never knew you could be so rough." she said, tracing a finger across his bare chest.

"I am sorry." Sora apologized, worried if he hurted Aerith.

"Don't be and besides, it turns me on to see you hard and in control of me." Aerith slid the straps of her nightgown and took it off, revealing a pair of C-cup breasts that complimented curvy hips and a taut stomach. Her outer vaginal lips were glistening with wet juices as Sora stood up. He pushed Aerith onto the bed, grabbing ahold of her legs and placing them over his shoulders.

"Aerith, I am not very sure about what to do…" Sora looked away from Aerith in slight embarrassment of his own naivety. Aerith quickly cupped Sora's face, wrapping her lips around his into a short, but intense kiss before letting go. Sora felt his cheeks brighten up from the sudden action and was dazed until Aerith spoke to him.

"Just try to enter me slowly and gently, okay." Aerith trailed a hand across his cheek before Sora position himself. He began to push his erected penis through her vaginal walls, earning a small whimper from the woman. Sora pushed until his penis was fully engulfed by her wet, warm vaginal walls. He slowly pulled himself out before thrusting into Aerith slowly, seeing tears forming her eyes from the slight discomfort.

"It's so tight" Aerith felt blood coming out of her entrance and Sora was about to stop when she interrupted him.

"Please keep going. I want you to make me feel like a woman." The woman pulled him into a deep kiss, feeling their tongues intertwine as they tasted each other. After thrusting in and out of Aerith for a few minutes, she began to enjoy it, letting out small gasps and moans. He thrust harder into Aerith, getting her to scream in delight. She arched her back when Sora hit something.

"What was that….?" Sora said, his breathing making it hard to speak.

"That's my G-spot. It what helps makes sex feel good for a woman" Aerith explained.

"Do you want me to hit it again?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me with your hard, long cock." Aerith repositioned herself, to get every inch of Sora every time he thrusted inside her. He kept sliding through her vaginal walls, making Aerith squirm and moan shamelessly. The teen's erection was slightly wet with pre-cum as Sora dominated Aerith. He arched his back, feeling the inevitable climax that was about to occur.

Aerith felt exhausted, feeling a orgasm approaching, as Sora pound her womanhood with long hard thrusts. "So good...I can feel myself-" The woman was panting, her wet, vaginal cavern was slowly leaking clear juices in a small puddle. He came in and out of Aerith with slow, hard thrusts, close to his own orgasm. Sora kept pounding into the woman until they eventually both reached their climaxes.

"I'm cumming!" both brunettes screamed as their orgasms overtook them.

Aerith felt her body going limp while spewing warm, clear juices onto Sora's manhood. Sora collapsed onto Aerith, his penis releasing warm, white cum inside of the woman's inner vagimal walls that dripped out of it slightly.

"That was amazing Aerith…" Sora pulled out of Aerith, earning a small whimper from her before lying down beside the woman. She climbed on top of him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, that was amazing...I never knew you could be so gentle, yet sexy when you are in control." Aerith commented.

"Do you want to do it again?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Yes, after a bit of rest." Aerith laid against his chest, feeling a sense of warmth engulf her body.

Sora wrapped a blanket around their bodies before sleep took over his subconscious.

Author's note: I finished editing "A Key to His Heart" and will now edit "Infatuation to Lust", "A Light to Her Darkness", and "A Tender Touch". I will have the next chapter for "Mastery of Lover" by the end of the month so please be patient. Please check out my profile and send me requests. Have a nice day!


End file.
